Sentimientos complejos
by isa-kagamine
Summary: Dos personas con personalidades complicadas se ven enredados a permanecer en compañia entre si en un extraño dia, uno a cambio de su ansiada privacidad y otro a cambio de algo preciado para si.-¡E-sto no es una cita!... 2P!USXUK


¡Guau! a pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribi un fic que me es algo algo extraño el volver a este fandom después de tanto… tiempo.

Hace mucho que no escribo pero espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Antes que nada este fic nuevo esta dedicado a: **Lintunia**(lamento haberme demorado tanto pero aquí esta tal como prometi un fic de Adam y Arthur)

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-Este es un fic **2P!USXUK**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco **OCC**

-Por si se preguntan ¿quien demonios es Adam? Es el **2P**!US alterno que cree y aparece por primera vez en mi fic "llegar a ti" pero a pedido de personas quienes al parecer les gusta aparece en otros de mis fic.

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES EN ESTE ME PERTENECEN EXCEPTO ADAM QUIEN ES MI OCC.**

* * *

La situación en la que se involucro por azares del destino no podía ir peor, pensó para si mismo un pelinegro atractivo de ojos carmín recostado sobre un árbol en un parque cualquiera alrededor del mediodía, según confirmo mirando el cielo y el calido resplandor del sol que casi lo ciega, normalmente no saldría de su casa ni mucho menos de su habitación con semejante clima caluroso pero tenia una misión que cumplir

Asi que con pesar y fastidio decidió buscar un refugio momentáneo en la sombra del árbol.

Aun no entendía que demonios se le había metido en la cabeza al aceptar semejante tontería propuesta casualmente por su progenitora quien sabria que no podría resistirse ante semejante premio.

En aquel momento la oferta se veía tan tentadora… es decir ser capaz de hacer lo que deseara, no es como si no lo hiciera, sin regaños ni intentos de charlas de parte de su madre con cualquier persona al azar para animarlo a interactuar con otros seres además de sí mismo, cosa que no resultaba por más que lo intentara ya que no le interesaba la idea, y lo más importante era que su madre por fin respetaria su espacio personal es decir no invadiria su sagrada habitación aunque… solo a cambio de pasar cierta cantidad de horas con al menos una persona.

Si una persona no cualquier otro ser según especifico su madre conociendo a su hijo perfectamente quien era capaz de encontrar alguna laguna al trato y terminara pasando el dia con una planta a la que ni siquiera le prestaría atención.

Adam sujeto el puente de su nariz sintiéndose cansado.

Habia pensado que seria fácil algo asi pero era lo contrario… a las personas a las que intento acercarse ya sea que se apartaban, fingían no ser reconocidos o huian aterrados como en el caso de Laurinatis y su primo enano Raivis o algo asi quienes al verlo huyeron despavoridos de él cual si fuera un ruso acosador y ni que hablar de las mujeres quienes pensando mal prácticamente se lanzaban sobre él ante la bendita oportunidad.

Suspiro nuevamente con fastidio y cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo era realmente tan difícil encontrar a alguien razonablemente normal y si pudiera pedir una opinión al asunto esperaba encontrar a alguien interesante quien lo saque de su continuo aburrimiento y con ese pensamiento en mente el pelinegro sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido sobre el árbol.

Arthur Kirkland sonrio ligeramente sintiendo el viento despeinar ligeramente su cabello rubio claro, había tenido un buen comienzo hace poco se había mudado de nuevo a su antigua casa con su madre quien lo acompaño de Londres para establecerse en Estados Unidos en donde estudiaría en una respetable y prestigiosa preparatoria.

Tras terminar de ordenar sus cosas había comenzado a cuidar su jardín de rosas y al terminar decidio relajarse tomando el té pero algo lo había llamado a explorar un poco el exterior asi que tomo su libro favorito y salió a caminar.

Era extraño se supone que tendría que estar feliz de ya no ser fastidiado por su hermano mayor Scott pero llego a extrañar un poco su compañía, a pesar de molestarlo siempre era un hermano algo sobreprotector y entrañable.

Por supuesto que era feliz de estar en aquel país… solo que a veces se sentía un poco solitario, decidió enterrar sus pensamientos y descansar en un parque pintoresco que encontró.

Encontro una banca en un lugar apartado y se sento esperando no ser molestado por personas quejumbrosas quienes intentaban llamar su atención y no soportaban el rechazo a sus intenciones, al no notar a nadie alrededor suspiro feliz, abrió su libro y se dejo envolver en un mundo de fantasia y magia.

Adam abrió los ojos algo cansado no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido al parecer por algunas horas ya que el sol ya no brillaba tanto, froto sus ojos algo fastidiado al recordar la mision que aun tenia que cumplir iba a maldecir de mal humor su dia pero en vez de eso froto sus ojos con más fuerza queriendo quitarse el sueño por completo y poder asi contemplar la imagen encantadora situada bajo él.

Una imagen hermosa e idílica, un joven rubio de sueter azul sentado en una banca de parque con un libro abierto en el regazo y una expresión dulce y tranquila… de alguna forma u otra esta persona encajaba en el paisaje como si perteneciera la naturaleza y no a las personas… alguien brillante… alguien inalcanzable…

Al encontrarse situado sobre el árbol y oculto en su sombra, cerca de donde el joven descansaba parecía como si se complementaran en silencio… luz y oscuridad… como si ambos se encontraran completamente solos apartados del mundo…

Adam negó con la cabeza alejando esas estúpidas ideas con tranquilidad absoluta bajo ágilmente del árbol, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco negro y sin ninguna expresión en absoluto se encamino hacia su nuevo objetivo de alguna forma u otra algo le decía que esta era la persona que esperaba… la persona que siempre espero…

Arthur tembló ligeramente al ser repentina y brutalmente invadida su burbuja de espacio personal por una presencia abrumadora quien sin decirle absolutamente ninguna palabra de cortesía se sentó al lado suyo. Intento no prestarle atención y desvio la mirada directamente a su libro ignorando deliberadamente la gran atención a la que se sentía sometido por parte del desconocido.

Arthur soltó su libro que cayo en su regazo sin delicadeza por la conmoción a la que fue sometido al sentir la calidez de la mano del desconocido sobre la suya.

-Mi nombre es Adam Jones e intentare hacerte feliz

-¡¿Qu-é?!-fue lo único que pudo farfullar el ingles sumamente confundido ante semejantes palabras tal vez al darse cuenta de su expresión horrorizada el desconocida ahora llamado Adam le comento su problema relacionado a una misión desafío… apuesta… madre molesta… premio… tiempo… relación y cosas en las que no debía haber sido involucrado.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

En ese momento Arthur levanto la vista y observo al joven quien prácticamente le arruino el dia un atractivo pelinegro que parecía ser de su edad aunque algo más alto, se veia algo palido a pesar del clima pero lo que más le llamo la atención era aquella mirada carmín quien lo miraba con atención.

¡¿Pero que le pasaba?! Nadie absolutamente nadie aceptaría pasar el dia con alguien desconocido sobre todo si te lo pide con esa expresión fría como si no tuviera sentimientos. No entendía del todo el por que pero a pesar de negarse no se iba, lo estaba exasperando, le daba ganas de aventarle algo… cualquier cosa… lamentablemente solo tenia a la mano su querido libro y él muy maldito noto el aprecio que sentía por dicho objeto casi parecía querer burlarse de él, lo notaba en su mirada.

-Lo siento pero busca a otra persona.

En el momento en que vio al joven que encontró bajo el árbol alejarse Adam le tomo nuevamente la mano deteniéndole de improviso quedando ambos a corta distancia, se detuvo inmóvil viéndose reflejado a si mismo en su mirada…

Entonces no eran verdes como los imagino al principio más bien parecían esmeraldas…

En un rápido movimiento producto de la torpeza de la situación logro alcanzar el libro, dicho objeto al parecer querido por el ingles y lo guardo en su saco negro, en aquellos momentos Adam agradecia que su abrigo tuviera varios bolsillos por si necesitara algo importante.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!-grito furioso el ingles tras la impresión del robo descarado por parte del pelinegro.

-Un secuestro

-¿Eh…?

-Pasa el tiempo conmigo y te lo devolveré.

-¡PERDISTE LA RAZON!

-Tal vez…

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo asi y quedarte tan tranquilo?!-Arthur reclamo confuso y al vez fastidiado realmente deseando el haberse quedado en casa tal como deseaba al comienzo

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?

-Idiota-el ingles se quedo de brazos cruzados de mal humor pero termino asintiendo, todo por su querido libro, pensó sombriamente.

-Entonces es un trato…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber lo que tendrían que hacer a continuación la verdad dicha es que ambos no eran muy sociables que digamos.

El pelinegro con un suspiro fastidiado decidió dar el primer paso en lo que seria el comienzo de su extraña relación.

-Dime tu nombre

-¿Eh?

-Tal vez mi madre me interrogue acerca de la persona con la que pase el dia… que problematico-penso lo último.

El ojiesmeralda al darse cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras asintio pero algo renuente desvio la mirada no gustandole perder.

-Arthur

Pasaron los minutos y nada paso.

-Cuando me presente también dije mi apellido-Adam murmuro con una expresión indiferente-se supone que es cortesía.

-¡No me hables tú de lo que es cortesía! eres la persona que me esta chantajeando! además eso… no es necesario…

-Supongo…-algo pensativo el pelinegro apoyo la mano en su barbilla y tras meditar un segundo suspiro con cansancio.

-Entonces vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta ni alguna afirmación Adam le tomo de la mano y prácticamente lo jalo a la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía inicialmente.

-¿Qué haces? ¡sueltame!-Arthur solo pudo forcejear completamente incrédulo de encontrarse en semejante situación-¡No es necesario que me arrastres! ¡puedo caminar yo solo!

-Es solo por si intentas huir…

-¡No soy un niño!-se solto del agarre y dio unos pasos separándose-soy un caballero y cumplo con mi palabra-se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido y suspiro.

-Dime…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay muchas personas aquí asi que… ¿por qué me escogiste a mi?

-Eres la unica persona que me ha llamado la atención hasta ahora… nunca me había pasado algo asi…-Adam le miro fijamente y murmuro lo ultimo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Un sonrojo cruzo el rostro del ingles ante semejante palabras sinceras e infructuosamente intento farfullar algo probablemente parecido a un insulto. Aprovechándose de su nerviosismo Adam dio los pasos que los separaban y con un suspiro aprovecho para lograr su cometido le tomo de la mano nuevamente esta vez con más delicadeza y suavemente le comenzó a guiar a un lugar en particular.

-¿Entonces te gustan los libros?

Cuando Arthur reacciono se tuvo que contener para no golpear a su acompañante ante semejante pregunta.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí va la historia, inicialmente tenia planeado escribir un one-shot largo pero escribiendo apareció mi musa y me indico que daría para unos capítulos más.

Saben después de dejar un rato el fandom de hetalia, no quiere decir que lo abandone por completo, volvi a leer fic usuk y me di con la sorpresa de encontrar algunos fics con 2P!US llamados Adam en verdad me sorprendi no sabia que el nombre se había vuelto popular para esta versión de 2P!US, la verdad es que es algo un poco curioso… ¿creo?.

Y bueno para no alargarme que les pareció ¿les gusto?. Si es asi les agradeceria que me escribieran un review ya que después de todo me animan y me dan inspiración para continuar escribiendo.

Bueno nos vemos cuando actualize mis fics y gracias por leer.


End file.
